Porte close
by LillianaBlu
Summary: Cette porte close était son dernier espoir, son dernier rempart. Il ne pouvait espérer qu'il ne pourrait pas l'ouvrir. HPxDM Première fic! J'espère que vous aimerez!


**Petit mot :** Mon premier one-shot ma première fic j'espère que vous aimerez !

**Rating : M**

**Disclamer **: tout est à JKR

** Porte close**

Pov Drago

Ce soir j'ai peur. Que la porte ne s'ouvre pas, qu'elle reste close. Et que mon cœur ne puisse plus jamais me délecter de ta présence. _Non…_

J'ai toujours été dépendant de toi. De la puissance qui émane de chacun de tes pas. Tes bras chauds qui m'enlacent fermement. De ta voix profonde qui murmure mon nom. De te yeux magnétiques, ensorcelant,… J'ai peur.

_Non… _

Mon corps et pris de tremblements de plus en plus violent, je me recroqueville un peu plus sur moi cherchant la chaleur, ta chaleur… Je veux te voir. La douleur qui émane de mon cœur en est bien la preuve ! Mais je n'ai pas pu te le dire, pas avant que tu ne partes. Et maintenant je me rends compte que tu ne reviendras peut-être plus jamais. _Non…_

Tu n'as pas voulu que je t'accompagne. Tu ne voulais pas que je sois face à lui. Tu voulais tout finir à ma place. Pourquoi ? J'ai déjà du tout affronter de lui, il m'a volé mon enfance, ma famille, mon innocence, plus rien ne me fais peur désormais si ce n'est qu'il ne me prenne celui que j'aime.

Mais tu n'as pas voulu que je parte avec lui. Tu m'as fait boire cette potion, cette foutue potion pour m'endormir. Alors j'essaye de lutter pour te rejoindre...

Mais tu es malin ducon. Tu as coincé la porte de façon à ce que même si j'use de toute ma magie je ne pourrais pas l'ouvrir à moins que tu ne l'ouvre toi-même… A moins que tu ne meures.

Alors je m'accroche désespérément à cette poignée dans l'espoir que je ne puisse l'ouvrir. Mais je suis épuisé. J'ai lutté trop longtemps contre la potion. Déjà mes yeux s'alourdissent, ma vue se trouble… _  
_

**_Flash back_**

Une démarche silencieuse, courbé un corps fin se déplace, caché par une capuche noir à travers les murs de Poudlard. Pas un bruit si ce n'est la respiration haletante et douloureuse du jeune homme. Puis tout à coup s'en est trop, son corps lâche et telle une poupée de chiffon il s'étale sur le sol froid et dur des dalles d'un couloir.

Respiration sifflante, tremblements virulents, masse inerte sur le sol.

D'autres pas résonnent dans le couloir, nonchalant, confiant. Puis s'arrêtes. Il retient son souffle puis les pas se font bruyant, frénétiques et les voilà devant l'homme caché. Une main le retourne, doucement, pour ne pas blesser d'avantage l'être en face de lui.

Teint livide, blessures partout sur son visage, sang séché mélangé au sang frais. On ne pourrait le reconnaître si ses cheveux n'étaient si distincts. Emmêlés comme jamais auparavant, un halo blond souillé par endroit de sang que la lune fait luire doucement.

« _Malfoy »._

Un murmure, rauque, troublant…

Il papillonne doucement des yeux et finalement les ouvres. L'éclat qu'ils reflètent fait monter la colère de celui qui le maintien entre ses bras.

_« Ha...Harry »_. Un murmure, une supplique. Une larme qui roule à travers son visage, un sourire doux et absent sur les lèvres. Ses yeux se referment

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que ses bras se resserrent autour de lui. Il aurait tant voulu l'entendre à un notre moment ce nom, son nom. Pour voir cette expression, ce bonheur. Pour être heureux. Pour le moment il ne peut que haïr. Encore une fois il sent quelque chose de chaud l'envahir, comme à chaque fois qu'il sagit du blond. Il croyait que s'était de la haine mais depuis quelques mois il n'en ai plus aussi sûre.

Il se lève et le corps blessé entre ses bras se dirige prestement vers l'infirmerie. Il franchi la porte qui se fracasse sous sa force et hurle le nom de la recherchée.

« POMFRESH ! »

Une silhouette accoure sous le ton empressé et le timbre de cette voix. Elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille, elle l'a tant de fois soigné. Pourtant elle n'avait pas encore entendu cette urgence, cette détresse dans sa voix. Elle se dépêche et reste un instant coi. Puis se reprenant elle prend le corps meurtri de l'enfant et l'installe sur un lit.

L'attente commence alors.

Sortilèges après tests. Potions après bandages… Les heures passent lentement. Puis finalement, Harry s'endort sur un fauteuil près de lui.

C'est le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre violement qui le réveil doucement. Des bruits précipités se font entendre et devant lui apparaissent bientôt des visages familiers. Un étau lui serre doucement le cœur. Rappel explicite de ce qui se passe.

Devant lui essoufflé se tiennent griffondors et serpentards réunis. Ron et Hermione le regardent inquiets avant de laisser la tension doucement se relâcher. Avant de se contracter à nouveau en tournant les yeux vers le corps sur le lit. Un attellement se fait entendre. Un autre s'arrête un instant. Puis un corps s'affaisse dans les bras d'un homme au regard trouble.

Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Grégory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe. Ils sont tous là. Sujets et amis du corps de la personne qu'il a trouvé.

« Comment,… Comment l'a tu trouvé ? ». Une voix claire, froide, celle d'un serpentard. Théodore. _Théo._

« Dans l'un des couloirs alors que je faisais une ronde. » Une voix lasse lui répond.

Un silence s'installe. Tous savent ce que cela signifiez. Drago Malfoy avait refusé la marque. Il ne pourrait plus leur donner d'informations.

Blaise s'accroche péniblement à Théo et Harry ne peut qu'envier leurs mains liées. Dire que tout aller bien depuis un an. Et voilà que celui qui les avaient tous réunis se retrouvait sur ce lit blanc.

Durant l'une des réunions du phénix Dumbeldore les avaient présentés comme de nouveaux membres. C'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas pour enterrer la hache de guerre. Qui leur avaient permis d'échapper à leur triste sort. Lui qui avait réussi. Et pour le remercier ils n'avaient même pas étaient capable de le protéger.

Le moral au trente-sixième dessous ils convertirent des fauteuils et attendirent.

Pomfresh entra à nouveau dans la salle accompagné du directeur. Elle ignora les regards tournés vers elle et entreprit le dernier test. L'ambiance se fit électrique tandis qu'elle prononça la formule.

« Négatif » Le soulagement se fit entendre dans toute la pièce. Pas un mot de plus mais tous avaient compris. Puis elle se retourna et annonça d'une voix tranquille "Il se réveillera dan heures ces blessures sont pour la plupart assez profondes mais elles guérirons. Même si celles sur son bras droit mettront plus de temps il semblerai qu'on se soit acharné dessus. J'ai pu guérir toutes ses blessures difficilement vu son état mais j'ai réussi. Enfin si Monsieur Potter ne l'avait pas trouvé à temps cela aurait été une autre histoire mais tout ira bien à présent".

Elle continue de parler mais lui c'est arrêté sur le bras droit.

Le bras droit. La marque. Harry se rapproche alors hésitant… De longues coupures maintenant totalement cicatrisées font place à l'endroit où elle est, à l'endroit où elle devrait se trouvée… Mais rien.

Le regard confus il jette un coup d'œil à son mentor, son grand-père. Incompréhension, joie.

L'euphorie gagne peu à peu les cœurs des personnes présentes même si un regard est animé par la vengeance.

Une main se pose sur son épaule. Et sans qu'il est pu dire un mot une voix s'éleva.

« Je sais qu'il ne voudrait pas que je m'emporte mais c'est plus fort que moi ! Comment voulez-vous que je n'aille pas le massacrer après l'avoir trouvé dans cet état ! »

« Tu n'es pas prêt » Simple, tranchant, vrai. Il n'était pas prêt. « Si il a refusé la marque il savait ce qui l'attendait, alors ne va pas tout foutre en l'air parce qu'il a choisi son camp. Si tu pars maintenant tout c'est qu'il fera c'est te tuer et qui prendra soin de lui ? Qui le défendra quand tu seras mort ? ! ». Implacable. Elle termina dans un murmure « qui l'_**aimera**_ ? » Hermione Granger a toujours su trouver les mots.

Harry se retourna vers son amie les yeux emplis de chagrin. Il se dégagea d'un geste brusque et retourna s'assoir à sa place. Dans un soupir elle rejoignit son petit ami alors que l'infirmière les chassait de son antre.

Seul Harry resta. Et c'est sur un regard paternel que Dumbeldore le laissa à son attente.

4 heures et 20 minutes plus tard un gémissement fit sortir Harry de ses pensées moroses. Il se tourna vers le lit et ce qu'il vi fit apparaître un sourire sur son visage, le premier depuis longtemps. Drago Malfoy essayait avec difficulté de se saisir de la main qu'il avait posée près du lit. Alors il se saisit de la sienne et ignorant le sursaut de celui-ci l'amena à ces lèvres.

Il se déplaça une nouvelle fois pour se placer au-dessus du corps encore meurtrie et écrasant de puissance il le regarda de ces yeux émeraude, chauds, intenses, durs.

« Pourquoi as tu fais ça ? ». Voix chérie mais meurtri, froide. « Tu aurais pu mourir ! ». Silence chez l'accusé. « Est-ce que tu te rend compte de ton geste ! Putain mais dit quelque chose ! Drago ! ».

Sursaut de l'intéressé. Ses yeux s'écarquillent, sa respiration se hache, un sourire apparaît doucement sur son visage.

« … C'est… C'est la première fois que tu dis mon nom… ». Murmure innocent, joie manifeste.

Un sourire éclaire le visage sévère « Idiot ». Un simple murmure.

Il aurait voulu lui poser des tonnes de questions mais ce soir il avait faillit le perdre. Il avait enfin pu mettre un accent sur le sentiment qui l'envahissait dès qu'il apparaissait. Que ce soit dans une discussion, un rêve,... Il le voulait. Pour lui seul. Il l'aimait.

Le visage se penche délicatement. La bouche entre ouverte. Un souffle chaud s'échappe de l'antre de ce dernier tandis qu'un frisson d'excitation courre sur l'échine du blond. Enfin elles se touchent, doucement, lentement, comme par peur de briser cet instant. Elles s'effleurent, se découvre à nouveau. C'est le premier mais certainement pas le dernier. Il relève la tête souriant, devant le visage essoufflé et rouge qui lui fait face un regard et tous les sentiments sont compris. Pourquoi était-il parti sans prévenir personne, pourquoi son visage est-il si joyeux de ce baiser. L'heure n'est plus à la parole mais aux actes.

Leurs bouches se rencontrent à nouveaux, franchement. Elles se dévorent. Un gémissement s'échappe, de qui ? Peut-importe. Tout ce qui compte pour le moment se sont ces lèvres qui bougent, se mordillent, une langue timide s'approche des lèvres du blessé, les caressent, demande l'autorisation qui se fait sans attente et partent à la conquête d'un nouveau territoire.

C'est chaud, humide, savoureux, excitant. Peu à peu la pudeur s'effrite et laisse place à deux jeune adultes fougueux, affamés de s'aimer, d'être aimer. D'oublier durant quelques instants la guerre, les morts qui les entourent.

Les mains d'Harry fouillent les cheveux de sa proie, en s'allongeant sur lui, doucement, tendrement, corps contre corps, bouche contre bouche. Drago n'est pas en reste et malgré ses blessures part à la conquête du corps de celui qui lui fait découvrir la passion. Ses mains s'accrochent à son dos l'explorent, tout en ondulant du mieux qu'il peut contre celui-ci. Des gémissements s'échappent de leurs lèvres soudées.

L'air commence à manquer et c'est Harry qui se sépare le premier pour mieux dévorer son cou. Drago est dans un autre monde, il murmure, supplie Harry de le faire sien. Celui-ci s'arrête alors dans sa production de suçon et regarde le visage rougie de Drago.

Doucement comme pour ne pas l'effaroucher il descend sa main le long de son corps. Traverse les remparts que sont les draps et s'arrête devant le caleçon de celui-ci. Un gémissement de torture résonne à ses oreilles et un sourire pervers orne ses lèvres. Sa main caresse doucement le sexe de Drago à travers le tissu. Un souffle s'arrête avant de recommencer de façon hérétique. Puis il appuie plus franchement dessus, impose son mouvement. Deux mains s'égarent dans ses cheveux et son sourire se fige. Il le veut. Maintenant, sans concession. Il approche son visage de son entrejambe d'un geste sure enlève le tissu encombrant et remonte ses genoux de façon à ce qu'elles soient sur ses épaules. Il en profite pour embrasser tendrement les quelques cicatrices qui commencent déjà à s'effacer. T'en mieux. Son ange ne gardera pas de marque. Son attention se porte peu à peu sur l'objet de convoitise.

Il regarde fixement son pénis alors que Drago c'est relevé du mieux qu'il le pouvait sur ses coudes et rougit du spectacle devant lui. C'est la première fois qu'ils se retrouvent aussi intimement. Et sans prévenir une langue curieuse part à l'aventure de cette hampe dressée. Un hoquet surgit de ses lèvres alors qu'Harry lèche toute sa longueur pour s'arrêter en haut de sa hampe et sucer le bout de sa fente. Ses coudes s'affaissent et Drago ne peut que gémir, hurler son bonheur.

« H… Harry… Oui…Oui…

Qu'est-ce que tu veux _Drago _que je te lèche ? ». Un coup de langue ponctue sa question.

« Que je te prenne dans ma main ? » Ses doigts effleurent la hampe tel une plume.

« Dit moi, Dit moi ce que tu veux que je te fasse » Un murmure chaud près de son sexe palpitant, une promesse.

Une rougeur gagne le corps de Drago tandis qu'il essai en vint de retenir ses gémissements puis une voix impatiente résonne.

« Suce-moi ! Prend moi dans ta bouche, lèche-moi comme un chien ! Putain ! Prend moi ! » Cette supplique impatiente sonne le glas d'Harry. Il ne s'y attendait pas, croyait avoir un gémissement honteux et à la place des mots crus qui lui mettent le feu aux reins.

Il le prend d'un coup sans préavis et des gémissements ravis l'accueillent.

« Oui… Encore…. Plus… Ha ! Harry ! Prend moi plus ! »

Oublié l'aristocrate, c'est un Drago libertin qui entre en jeu.

« Tu aimes ça… Que je te prenne profondément, que je t'avale… Hein… » Harry n'attend pas de réponse. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi ces mots sortent. Il continue son travail sous l'encouragement d'un blond enthousiaste.

« Oui… J'aime quand tu fais ça… Ha…HA ! Harryyy… Oui… Viens ! » Les mots sortent sans retenu.

Deux doigts se présentes devant la bouche du blond qui s'empresse de les prendre en bouche de les sucer comme si sa vie en dépend. Il y met tend d'enthousiasme que Harry lève les yeux vers lui et ne peux qu'envier ses doigts. Drago le remarque et repousse le visage d'Harry ainsi que ses doigts pour s'approcher du pantalon de celui-ci et l'enlever prestement ainsi que son sous-vêtement. Il regarde son sexe dressé et d'un doigt joueur joue avec celui-ci. Harry retient son souffle tandis qu'une langue prend le relais de ses doigts. Puis une bouche l'englobe complètement et son gland bute contre le fond de sa gorge.

« Putain ! Oh oui ! Drago… Vas-y continue comme ça… » Ses hanches bougent frénétiquement tandis que Drago à quatre pattes en face lui le suce toujours plus profondément. Des gémissements s'échappent de ses lèvres occupées tandis que son bassin se creuse inconsciemment.

Harry approche sa main des fesses du blond et ses doigts titillent l'entrée de son corps. Il y entre un doigt et Drago écarte ses jambes tout en continuant de le sucer avec plus d'enthousiasme. Encore, il en veut plus. Harry semble avoir compris le message et accélère la cadence du doigt en lui, en y rajoutant un deuxième. Drago gémi autour de son pénis et son corps commence être parcouru de tremblement. Harry continu de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite et sa tête part en arrière alors qu'il vient dans un râle en enfonçant plus profondément ses doigts en son blond allant jusqu'à toucher cette tâche qui le fait venir sur les draps.

Ses doigts continuent de bouger tandis que Drago gémi et que leurs virilités reprennent vigueurs.

La position change de nouveau et Harry se retrouve entre les jambes de Son amant. Il le regarde tandis que ses doigts vont et viennent dans son intimité.

« Haarrry…. Viens !

Où veux-tu que j'aille Dray ? » Ses doigts ponctuent ses mots en touchant cette tâche qui finit de ranimer totalement le feu en lui.

« En... moi… Encule-moi ! Baise-moi ! Putain... Prend moi profondément mais par pitié met ta bite dans mon cu… Aaaah ! Oui ! ». Il avait craqué. Il ne se serait jamais cru aussi vulgaire mais c'est comme si les mots ne pouvaient pas sortit autrement de sa bouche. Il avait mal il le savait. Sa fait toujours mal la première fois mais bon sang comme il s'en foutait.

Harry lui venait une fois de plus envoyer au diable son esprit. Et s'enfonçait profondément, brutalement en lui. Il aurait voulu prendre son temps mais Drago, sa bouche lui avait fait perdre toute raison.

Il le prenait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profondément. Sa chair semblait l'aspirer en lui et il n'avait qu'une envie, lui obéir.

« Bordel, Drago… Si chaud, serré… Han !

Oui ! Plus fort !Ha ! » Il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de crier son plaisir. Il voulait qu'il vienne plus rapidement plus loin.

Et Harry ne pouvait qu'accélérer de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que leur plaisir monté. Il abusait de cette tâche qui faisait hurler de plaisir le blond et prit voracement sa bouche.

Drago s'agrippait sans retenu à ses épaules enfonçant ses ongles profondément. Il se sentait venir alors que son corps s'arquait d'avantage pour recevoir plus de lui, toujours plus.

Harry se sentant également venir saisit le sexe palpitant entre eux et commença de longs va et viens au rythme de ses hanches.

« Harry ! Harry je…je… » Il pleurait ses mots tant le plaisir était fort.

« Vient, vient pour moi Drago ! »

Et dans une dernière poussée il se rependit entre eux enserrant son étau de chair et provoquant la fin de Harry

Affalé l'un contre l'autre, le souffle erratiqueils s'endormirent étroitement enlacé un sourire un peu fou sur les lèvres.

L'image devient flou… Puis le noir complet.

**_Fin du flash back_**

_Pov Drago_

Des larmes s'échappent de mes yeux tandis que je m'échappe de mon sommeil magique. C'était à partir de cet instant que nous nous sommes mis ensemble. Notre premier baiser. Notre première fois. Les larmes coulent sans que je puisse les arrêter. Où es-tu ? Je me suis endormi près de la porte et hésitant j'avance ma main vers la poignée priant pour qu'elle ne s'ouvre pas.

_Clic_

Mon cœur s'effondre. _Non_.

C'est un cauchemar. La porte s'ouvre et mon corps s'affaisse tandis que mon cœur continu de se briser en mille morceaux. Plus rien n'existe. Mon corps semble incapable de bouger tandis que mon esprit hurle la mort.

Ses bras ne m'enserreront plus jamais, je ne sentirais plus cette chaleur qui inondait mon corps. Plus jamais il ne prononcera mon nom.

« Co…Dr_… Draco…_ »

Mes yeux se tournent vers le bruit sans le voir. Et deux océans verts m'accueillent. Ce n'est pas possible et pourtant mon cœur recommence à battre frénétiquement tandis que mes bras l'enlacent.

Les larmes recommencent à couler tandis que je m'accroche désespérément à lui.

« Harry…Harry….Harry… » Je ne peux m'arrêter de répéter son nom tandis que je me sens soulever de terre.

Si c'est un rêve je ne veux surtout pas me réveiller.

Pov Harry

Je l'ai laissé 2 heures et quand je reviens je le trouve stoïque assis devant la porte la main toujours sur la poignée les larmes ruisselantes sur ses joues. Je voulais juste qu'il n'est pas à assister à cela. L'exécution de son père. Mais finalement j'aurais peut être dû. Je venais juste de désactiver le sort pour pouvoir entrer directement dans la chambre. J'imagine très bien ce qui as pu se passer dans sa tête et mon cœur se serre de lui avoir fait du mal indirectement.

Je m'approche et le serre contre moi. Amour tu sembles frigorifié. Je murmure doucement à ton oreille ton nom, plusieurs fois et tu te tournes finalement vers moi. Je vois ta stupeur, ton angoisse, ta joie,… Un défilement de sentiments passe dans ton regard. Tu t'accroches finalement à moi comme si tu avais peur que je disparaisse, murmurant mon nom. Je ne vais nul pars mon ange. Je te soulève doucement et nous dirige vers ta chambre. Je voulais te parler en rentrant mais ça peut attendre. Tout ce dont tu as besoin pour le moment c'est de ma présence, mon amour. Alors tout le reste peut attendre. Rien d'autre ne compte

Fin

* * *

J'espère que sa vous à plu. Pour la marque sur le bras j'hésite toujours. Est-ce que c'est le droit ou le gauche?

Pour les fautes je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne suis pas très doué. Si quelqu'un trouve le temps de les corriger et de me l'envoyer. J'ai essayer de corriger au vu des premiers review mais je pense que je suis passer à coté de pleins d'autres -"

Et pour ceux qui n'avait pas compris l'histoire je l'ai remanier. Je me suis rendu compte que certains mots avaient disparu lors de la transition et que du coup tout était illisible. J'espère que c'est mieux maintenant.

Merci


End file.
